Dinner With The Montgomery's
by nainalovespll
Summary: Aria's parents invite Ezra for dinner. But what happens when an unexpected guest shows up and due to a thunderstorm, they are locked in for a week?
1. Chapter 1

**Dinner With The Montgomery's **

**Ezra's POV**

"Hey babe!" Aria called, entering my tiny apartment. She handed me my cup of coffee and a took sip of hers. "Hey," I replied. I put down my coffee and pulled Aria in for a kiss. Aria and I had been together for about 7 months. Rosewood was aware of our relationship, however did not approve. Aria's parents did not approve either but as Aria says "they are warming to the idea as seeing us as a couple."

"So...guess what?" Aria started. "My parents are inviting you over for dinner."

"What?" I gasped. "Dinner with your parents!" Aria and I had never been together in front of her parents, due to the awkwardness and the constipated looks Byron would shoot at us. _Why did her parents suddenly want to have dinner together? _

"Yes," Aria replied. "They say that they want to see us together as a couple. Or at least that is what they told me."

"So, I'm guessing I have to go." I stated. _This dinner was going to be more than awkward. _

"Come on babe! It won't be that bad!" Aria tried to reassure me but it did not help. _What if the Montgomery's had another reason to invite us. What if they were going to poison the food? Or worse, break us up? _

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Just hide all the knives, sharp objects and make sure the food is not poisoned."

Aria giggled. "Yeah I will go up to my dad and be like, "hey daddy! Me and my very sexy boyfriend who I have had sex with thinks you are a murderer so please put away the knives!"

I chuckled. "Then he will forget about the knives and go straight for the gun!" We laughed for a couple more minutes and finished our coffee.

**Aria's POV**

I had just come out of my shower and I opened my wardrobe to choose an outfit. I settled for a black dress that ended a few inches above my knee and hugged my petite body. I curled my hair and applied some makeup. I flashed a smile at the mirror before meeting my parents in the dining room.

"Aria! That dress is totally inappropriate. Go change right now!" My dad, Byron Montgomery yelled, putting down his glass of wine. His face was bright red with anger and his hands were clenched into fists.

"What? No way! I have worn this to school and in front of Ezra." I stated. Byron's angry expression disappeared and was replaced with a constipated one because I had mentioned Ezra.

"Aria come with me!" My mom, Ella Montgomery exclaimed. Before I had the time to reply, she forcefully grabbed my hand and dragged me into her room. She rummaged through her closet before pulling out a dress. The dress was pink in color and had bows stuck all over it. All in all, it looked like something a 4 year old girl would wear to her birthday party.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked, unsure why my mom was showing me this dress and mad that she had screamed at me.

"Do not use that language with me, young lady!" Ella yelled. "And by the way, this is the dress that you will be wearing tonight." She smirked when she saw the shocked expression on my face. _What? My mom was going to force me to wear a dress that made me look like a baby in front of my older, more mature boyfriend? Why was she doing this to me? _

"No!" I declared, crossing my arms. "I'm not a baby. I can wear whatever I want to wear."

"As long as you live in my house, you will follow my rules. Now put on the dress!" Ella demanded. She tossed the dress to me and sauntered out of the room, leaving me with a dropped jaw and a hideous dress.

I glared at the dress in my arms, before finally deciding to put it on. I looked at my reflection in my mirror and almost passed out. The dress ended a few inches below my knees and it's thick material covered almost all the signs that I had boobs. To make it worse, almost every inch of the dress was covered with tiny bows. If I did not look like a child due to my height, I definitely did now.

Within a few minutes the ring of the doorbell echoed through the house. "I'll get it!" I called. I shot the mirror one last glare before rushing to the door. In front of me was supposed to be the one and only love of my life, Ezra Fitz. But instead, I was facing a blond woman in her mid 20's.

"Hello Aria," She smiled at me. _Who was she? What was she doing here? How the hell did she know my name._ "I'm Harriet, your mom's friend. I'm supposed to be having dinner here." She shot me another smile before pushing me aside and barging into the house.

_What the fuck is happening?! First my mom makes we wear something I cannot even call a dress, then some size 0 blonde bitch shows up at my door! What will happen next?_ I turned around to see my mom hugging Harriet and Mike laying the dinner table. _Why was Harriet coming over for dinner? This was supposed to be dinner with my boyfriend only!_

I heard the doorbell ring again and this time, it was Ezra. "Hey babe," I greeted.

"Hey," he replied. "What are you wearing?"

"Um," I started, as a blush crept up my cheeks. "My mom forced me to wear it."

He smiled but I knew he thought the dress was ugly. I led him into the house and he had barely stepped in when Harriet pulled him into a hug. _Why was the Bitch hugging MY man?_ "Hey, I'm Harriet!" She cheerfully greeted.

"Hi," Ezra replied politely. His eyes roamed her body, taking in her shiny hair and size 0 figure. It was obvious that Harriet was prettier than me, and unluckily, Ezra had realized it.

"Hello Ezra," I heard Byron and Ella greet politely. "Come take a seat." They led Ezra to the table and made him sit next to Harriet. I sat next to Mike and my parents sat together. _It was then, when I realized it. This was a setup. My parents never wanted to see Ezra and I as a couple. They wanted to see Ezra and Harriet as a couple! _

**Authors Note- First chapter done! If I get 3 reviews I continue the story. I hope you enjoyed reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- I am surprised by the amount of reviews I got! So here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Previously:**

_"Hello Ezra," I heard Byron and Ella greet politely. "Come take a seat." They led Ezra to the table and made him sit next to Harriet. I sat next to Mike and my parents sat together. It was then, when I realized it. This was a setup. My parents never wanted to see Ezra and I as a couple. They wanted to see Ezra and Harriet as a couple!_

**Aria's POV**

Ella dumped a handful of pasta on everyones plate and opened a new bottle of wine. She poured some in a dainty wine glass for Byron, Harriet, Ezra and herself. My mom usually lets me drink a glass of wine on special occasions so I figured that it would not do any harm to pour some for myself. I grabbed the bottle when Harriet suddenly stopped me.

"Aria!" She exclaimed in her high pitch, girly voice. "What are you doing! Wine is not meant for children!" She reached out to grab the bottle but instead of giving it to her, I firmly held on to it.

"I'm not a child, okay? I can drink a glass of wine without your permission." I snapped back. I knew I was being rude but I could not help it. This Harriet Bitch was seriously pissing me off. I mean, I was 17! I had gotten drunk before and my parents did not mind me drinking a glass or two.

I opened the bottle but before I could pour the liquid into my glass, Byron snatched it out of my hand. "Listen to your elders, Aria!" He snapped back at me. "You shall not drink any wine." He declared, putting the bottle on the other side of the table.

I glared at him and took a bite of my pasta. I never should have agreed to this dinner. How could I have not known that my parents would find a way to embarrass me in front of my boyfriend. How could I have not know that I would be treated like a child? This whole dinner was to highlight the age difference between me and Ezra.

"So, Harriet, what do you do for a living?" Ella asked, trying to make conversation and lighten the mood at the table.

"I'm a writer." She replied proudly. "I have published three bestselling books and I am currently writing the fourth."

"Wow!" Ezra gasped. "That is fantastic. I have tried writing but I never got that far."

"Well I'm sure you are very talented." Harriet smiled. She twirled her shiny blonde hair and inched closer to Ezra. "Maybe I can help you write? We would make a great team!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Ezra grinned and took another sip of his wine. The rest of the meal consisted of The Bitch and My Boyfriend bonding over their favorite authors, and their writing experiences. Every time a giggle escaped from Harriet's red lips, my jealousy expanded. I felt like grabbing my knife and stabbing Harriet.

_Why was she flirting with Ezra? Why was Ezra ignoring me? _I glanced at my parents and saw the evil smile dancing on their lips. They knew that this was going to happen. That is why they arranged this dinner. I looked towards Mike and shot him a pleading look. It was a look that said, "please get that blonde slut away from my boyfriend!" But instead of doing something about it, he just ignored me. It was up to me to do something about this situation.

"Harriet!" I suddenly spoke up. "Would you like to come to the kitchen to get some ice cream with me?" I asked trying to fake a smile.

"Of course!" She said politely, neatly folding her napkin and putting it besides her plate. "Do you need help reaching the ice cream or something?"

"Sure," I lied, trying to not pick a fight.

I let her into the kitchen and made sure my parents could not here us when I said "what the fuck are you doing? Ezra is my fucking boyfriend! Not yours! So keep your fucking distance and do not go near MY man!"

"Listen child." Harried started. She narrowed her eyes into slits and steps closer to me. She was almost a feet taller so she was towering over me. Making me feel like a...child. "I will get Ezra. By the end of this meal, he will see nothing in you! I am a successful 23 year old, however, you are an immature child." She smirked at me, flipped her blonde hair and sashayed out of the kitchen, leaving me astounded.

_She is lying!_ I tried to convince myself._ Ezra will see nothing in her. Ezra loves me! But if he loves me, why was he talking to her? Why was Ezra ignoring me? _

Tear filled me eyes when the thought of Ezra and Harriet as a couple drifted into my head. _What if Ezra finally realized that he could do so much better than me? What if he fell in love with Harriet? _

Tears poured down my face and I decided that I did not want to be at home. I did not want to smile and pretend that I was okay with Harriet throwing herself on to Ezra and I did not want to pretend that I was fine with my parents treating me as a child.

I grabbed my purse because I was probably going to spend the night at Spencer's. I opened the front door and much to my dismay, it was pouring. A sudden flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a loud boom of thunder.

"Oh no!" I gasped. A thunderstorm was on it's way. Which meant that Ezra would be spending the night here, and so would Harriet.

**Authors Note- So they are locked in the house! Aria is heart broken and Harriet is trying to seduce Ezra. What will happen next? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note- Wow! I am so happy you guys are enjoying this story! Here is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

**Previously:**

_I grabbed my purse because I was probably going to spend the night at Spencer's. I opened the front door and much to my dismay, it was pouring. A sudden flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a loud boom of thunder._

_"Oh no!" I gasped. A thunderstorm was on it's way. Which meant that Ezra would be spending the night here, and so would Harriet._

**Aria's POV**

I sighed and walked back to the dining table. I would have to bear Harriet for a night, but tomorrow, I will be able to sleep over at Ezra's apartment and enjoy time with him with out any disturbances from my parents or that Harriet bitch.

Everyone had already finished their dinner and my mom had left Mike with the task of doing the dishes. Ezra was currently on his phone, probably talking to a friend. Harriet was looking out of the window and staring at the rain.

"Ezra honey, there is a thunderstorm on it's way. Maybe it would be better if we spent the night here." Harriet said in her high pitch, fake, sweet voice when Ezra had finished his phone call. _Why was that bitch calling my Ezra 'honey?' He was my boyfriend! Not hers! _

"I guess that will be a good idea." Ezra replied to Harriet. He then turned to me and asked, "Aria, will your parent's mind if we spend the night the night here?"

"Oh, it's no problem. I'd love to have you over," I smiled. I was about to give Ezra a kiss to show Harriet that he was taken by me when my Byron suddenly entered the living room.

"Ezra, Harriet. You guys should probably spend the night here because a thunderstorm is on it's way. You can share the guest room." He suggested. _Why was he making Ezra and Harriet share a room? Why couldn't I share a room with Ezra? He was my boyfriend after all. _

"EXCUSE ME?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, shocking everyone with my sudden out burst. I was usually quiet and listened to everything my parents said, but today they were seriously pissing me off. "EZRA FITZ IS MY BOYFRIEND! SO HE IS GOING TO SLEEP WITH ME! AND UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES WILL HE SLEEP WITH SOME BLOND SLUT!"

With that, I grabbed Ezra's right arm and dragged him up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind us. "Aria, what the hell happened down there?" He asked.

"My parents were pissing me off," I replied, putting my hands on my hips. _Why was Ezra asking me so many questions? Shouldn't he be happy that he would get to spend the night with me instead of Harriet?_

"I know but that is no reason to scream and act immature!" Ezra pointed out, raising his voice. _What the hell? Now Ezra thought I was immature? What if Harriet was right? What if Ezra was starting to realize the vast age difference between us. What if he would leave me for Harriet._ Tears filled my hearing Ezra's harsh words but I used all the strength in my tiny body to not let them fall.

I was about to reply when Ella Montgomery suddenly barged into my room and grabbed Ezra. "I have cleaned up the guest room and Harriet is already there." She said. Ezra shot me a look and disappeared down the stairs with my mother.

_Why did Ezra not tell my mom that he would rather sleep with me? Or why wouldn't he just sleep on the couch instead? What is he was falling for Harriet? What if they kissed or worse, had sex tonight?_ The tears that were forming in my eyes, freely fell down my pale cheeks.

_No! Ezra would never cheat on me! He loved me, he said he did this morning. Ezra probably does not want to pick a fight with my parents because they just accepted our relationship._ I tried to reassure myself. However, I could not ignore the sinking feeling at the pit of my stomach that screamed "some thing terrible is going to happen between them tonight!"

I decided to go find out for myself. I quietly exited my room and crept down the stairs to the guest room where Ezra and Harriet would be spending the night. I opened the door a little so I could take a peek at what was going on. As soon as I got a glimpse of the sight in front of me, I gasped. Harriet was standing in front of Ezra, in her Victoria Secret underwear, her lip touching Ezra's.

More tears gushed down my face as I raced back to my room and slammed the door shut. I ripped up the ugly pink dress and threw it out of the window. I then changed into one of Ezra's T shirts and grey sweats and buried myself underneath my blanket.

_How could Ezra do that to me? After all we have been through, he left me for a slut called Harriet! How could he betray me like that? He was the one who was supposed to protect me. He was the one who was supposed to always be by my side no matter what happens! But he had left me for Harriet. _

More tears fell and within seconds Ezra's shirt was soaked. I hugged my knees and buried my head in them to stop my body from shaking. Harriet's truthful words kept replaying in my head.

"_I will get Ezra. By the end of this meal, he will see nothing in you!"_

"_I will get Ezra. By the end of this meal, he will see nothing in you!"_

"_I will get Ezra. By the end of this meal, he will see nothing in you!"_

I rubbed my puffy red eyes to stop the tears from falling but my efforts went down the drain. Harriet was right. She had gotten Ezra and he probably saw nothing in me. The quiet room was filled with my loud sobs. My vision blurred and the only thing I felt was my heart shatter into a million pieces.

**Authors Note- This chapter was the saddest chapter I have ever written. I feel so sorry for Aria and I fucking hate Harriet! The next chapter will start off with Ezra's point of view so you will know what he was thinking during the kiss. The more reviews I get the faster updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note- Wow! I got so many reviews and I am so happy you guys are enjoying this story. Here is the next chapter and it is heart breaking. **

**Chapter 4**

**Previously:**

_I rubbed my puffy red eyes to stop the tears from falling but my efforts went down the drain. Harriet was right. She had gotten Ezra and he probably saw nothing in me. The quiet room was filled with my loud sobs. My vision blurred and the only thing I felt was my heart shatter into a million pieces._

**Ezra's POV**

Ella was currently leading me downstairs and into the guest room where I would be spending the night. I had just had a fight with my girl friend, Aria, about something very small and stupid. In my opinion, Aria was acting incredibly immature. _What was the big deal about me sleeping in the guest room anyways? I would be sleeping on the far end of the bed and it wasn't as if Aria's parents would let us sleep together. _

When I arrived in the guest room, Harriet was lying underneath the covers on the left side of the small bed. I slowly climbed into my side of the bed but Harriet stopped me.

"Take off your shirt silly!" Harriet giggled, lightly punching my arm. "You will burn to death in this room."

"Um...sure," I replied, removing my shirt and showing Harriet my toned abs. The room was freezing due to the strong air conditioner so I had absolutely no idea why Harriet told me that I would "burn to death." I had known Harriet for only an hour and she seemed nice. She was an accomplished writer and was also very pretty. _Why does Aria hate Harriet?_ I asked myself. _Was Aria jealous? Why would she be jealous? _There was absolutely nothing going on between me and Harriet.

"So what going on between you and Aria?" Harriet asked out of the blue, snapping me out of my chain of thoughts. She twirled one of her strands of blonde hair and smiled at me.

"She's my girlfriend." I replied. Suddenly, Harriet removed the blanket and threw it on the floor. She had taken off her dress and was not wearing anything except slutty underwear from Victoria Secret. Before I could ask her what she was doing, she planted her lips on mine. The kiss was rough and it felt wrong. There were no sparks that erupted and it was the opposite of kissing Aria.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I gasped, roughly pushing Harriet away. "I have a girlfriend!" I looked to the door and I saw a flash of brunette hair. _Holy shit! Aria had seen us kiss!_ No wonder she was so upset when I declared that I would be sleeping in the guest room. I quickly put on my shirt and rushed to the door when Harriet stopped me.

"Don't go to Aria, babe. I am much sexier than her," She said, flashing me another one of her smiles. _Why was she calling me "babe"? I was not here babe! How could this women attempt to seduce me after I told her that I had a girl friend? Didn't she have any respect for herself?_

"NO!" I yelled. "You are not sexier than her. Aria is amazing, smart, funny, talented, beautiful, and a great writer. You, however, are a shallow slut who is full of herself!" With that I rushed out of the guest room and climbed the steps to Aria's room.

I was going to have to try to convince Aria that Harriet had kissed me, and that I stopped the kiss immediately. I could hear Aria's loud sobs from the stairway. I had really hurt her and felt terrible. _How could I have not known that Harriet was flirting with me? Why did I have to be so rude to Aria? _As I got closer to the door, her sobs intensified. I opened the door a crack and felt my heart break when I looked at Aria's puffy eyes. And the fact that I caused my girl friend's sudden break down, made me feel a million times worse.

I slowly walked to the bed and pulled Aria into a hug. Just like I expected, she pushed me away. "I can't believe you would do that to me!" She exclaimed between sobs. Her cries had taken over her ability to speak, so I could barely understand what she way trying to tell me. The only thing that was clear was the fact that I had broken Aria's heart and she may never forgive me for it.

"Harriet kissed me! And I stopped the kiss! Aria, I love you, NOT Harriet. You are the person who I want to spend the rest of my life with, NOT Harriet. You are the person who matters the most to me, NOT Harriet. I love you so much and I NEED you to believe me." I pleaded. I had no idea what I would do if Aria thought I was lying. _What if she breaks up with me?_ I quickly removed that scary thought out of my brain. If Aria told me that we were over, I would break down. And I did not want to cry in front of Aria, her family, and that bitch who is the reason for Aria's tears.

"If you loved me so much, why did you ignore me all through dinner? Why didn't you want to sleep in the same room with me? Why were you so keen to be with Harriet?" Aria sobbed, clutching her knees.

"I...um...I though that it would be rude to not speak to Harriet." I replied sheepishly. Honestly, I had no idea why I focused on Harriet so much during dinner. Maybe it was death looks Aria's parents kept on shooting me when I spoke to Aria. Or maybe it was the fact that Aria was seated far away from me. Whatever it was, I wished that I had ignored Harriet instead of Aria. Then maybe, I would never be in this position.

"You and Harriet are so similar. I think you should date her and forget about me. She is everything I am not." She sobbed and then she said the three words that I hoped she would never say to me. "We are over." Aria said, her voice just above a whisper.

It took me a few moment to realize what Aria had just said. And when I did, I felt tears fill my eyes. _Aria had broken up with me. Aria, the women who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, had broken up with me. I heard a crack, and I was sure that it was the sound of my heart breaking. No! This could not be happening! Aria could not be breaking up with me!_ I pinched myself to see if all of this was a dream. But after a few seconds, when I was still sitting on Aria's bed. I realized that this was not a dream. This break up was as real as the sun, moon and Aria's heart breaking tears.

"Get out!" Aria yelled. When I did not move from my position, she added, "NOW!" I got up and slowly headed out of her room, closing the door. I fell to the ground and the tears that were threatening to spill, finally ran down my cheeks. I could not believe what was happening. I could not believe that I had let Harriet ruin our relationship. I could not believe that the best thing in my life was gone. I could not believe that my relationship with Aria Montgomery was over. _No! I was not going to give up so easily!_ I am going to fight for Aria and prove to her that I love her. And hopefully, before this dreadful thunderstorm ended, Aria and I would be happy together.

**Authors Note- This was such a sad chapter! **

**In the following chapters: Do you want Harriet to die? Do you want Ezria to get back together? How long do you want the thunderstorm to last?**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note- I have gotten a lot of mixed review on killing Harriet. I can tell that you guys hate her a lot so something really bad will happen to her in the later chapters. And the thunderstorm will continue for like about 3-5 days. And Ezria will get back together soon. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**Previously:**

_"Get out!" Aria yelled. When I did not move from my position, she added, "NOW!" I got up and slowly headed out of her room, closing the door. I fell to the ground and the tears that were threatening to spill, finally ran down my cheeks. I could not believe what was happening. I could not believe that I had let Harriet ruin our relationship. I could not believe that the best thing in my life was gone. I could not believe that my relationship with Aria Montgomery was over. No! I was not going to give up so easily! I am going to fight for Aria and prove to her that I love her. And hopefully, before this dreadful thunderstorm ended, Aria and I would be happy together._

**Ezra's POV**

I was still sobbing uncontrollably when I saw Harriet appear. _What did that Slutty Bitch want now? She had already ruined my relationship with Aria, what else did she want to destroy? Why couldn't she get the hint and fuck off?_

"Aww, poor Ezra," She said. "Did that immature child break your heart? You know, I would never do that to you. If you were with me, you would never be crying like this. You would be happy all the time."

Suddenly a rush of anger flooded through my body. My eyes narrowed into slits and I clenched my hands into fists. My face was bright red and I looked like an animal about to pounce on it's pray.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ARIA AN IMMATURE CHILD!" I bellowed. My voice thundered and echoed loudly through the dark house. Aria and her parents could hear me scream, but right now, I could not give a shit. "Aria is a billion times more mature than you, and she will NEVER kiss a guy who is taken. You on the other hand are a desperate slut. I love Aria, she the one for me. So fuck off and leave my girlfriend and I alone!"

By the time I was done with my speech, Everyone was crowding around me. They stared at me but no body dared to say a word. Suddenly, Harriet raised her right arm an slapped me across the cheek.

**Aria's POV**

I was currently standing in the hallway listening to Ezra scream at Harriet. A wave of joy ran through my body when he called me mature and suddenly I felt bad about breaking up with Ezra. His tears and the harsh words he used to describe Harriet made me realize that he loved me.

When Harriet slapped Ezra, the joy in my body transformed into anger and without thinking, I kicked the 5'8 blonde and pinned her to the ground. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH MY MAN!" I yelled at her, letting out all my anger and frustration that had developed over the last 12 hours. I punched Harriet in the face, and scratched her clear skin with my sharp fingernails.

Sometime during the fight, Mike had probably realized that I had the power to kill Harriet so he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Harriet. I smiled at Harriet, admiring the damage I had done to her body. She had a black eye, a bloody nose, scratches all around her body and damaged Victoria Secret underwear. She also had tears running down her make up filled face. She shot me a deathly glare before flipping her blonde hair and returning to the guest room.

**Ella's POV**

I was shocked to see the events occurring in front of me. I had just witnessed my ex- colleague crying, my friend slapping my ex colleague and my daughter punching my friend. Harriet had currently locked herself in the guest room and no one was saying a word.

When I saw Ezra's tears, I realized that he really loved Aria and I felt horrible for trying to sabotage my daughter's relationship. _Why did I ever invite Harriet to this dinner? Why didn't I believe Aria when she told me that Ezra loved her? Would Aria ever forgive me what I have did?_

Finally I decided to speak up. "Aria, Ezra, I am really sorry for trying to ruin your relationship. I never should have invited Harriet to dinner, she only causes trouble. And Aria, I am so sorry I did not believe you when you said you and Ezra were in love. I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

Aria's face softened listening to my apology. "I forgive you," she finally said much my happiness. I then wrapped my arms around her and gave her a bear hug.

"Aria, I'm sorry too." I heard Byron say. "And Ezra, I know you really love her. So I will talk to the Dean at Hollis and make sure you get your job back."

"Thank you so much!" Aria and Ezra said at the same time. Aria gave Byron a hug but Ezra and Byron only shook hands.

"Guys, we just have one problem." Mike suddenly spoke up. "Where is Ezra going to sleep tonight?"

I shot Byron a look and he nodded. "Ezra can sleep in your room tonight as along as you promise that nothing will happen between you two." I decided. I know that most parents would not let their 17 year old daughter sleep with a 27 year old man, but I was definitely not 'most parents.' I trusted Aria and knew that nothing would go on between those two tonight.

"We promise!" Aria and Ezra both said excitedly. We then said our goodnights and Byron, Mike and I returned to our own rooms, leaving the young couple in theirs.

**Aria's POV**

I was overjoyed when my parents finally accepted our relationship. All I had ever wanted was for Ezra to be a part of the family, and now my wish has finally come true. I could not be more happy.

I felt Ezra look at me so I turned around and attached my lips to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my closer. We kissed until we were panting for air. "I love you so much," I confessed.

"I love you more," Ezra replied.

**THE END**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that this is not a real chapter. Anyways, I have decided to end the story because Ezria is back together, Aria's parents accept their relationship and Aria beat the shit out of Harriet. And I guess last chapter had a good ending. Thank you so much for reviewing and I am so happy you enjoyed this. Check out my other stories if you have time. **

**And follow me on instagram- nainamishra99**

**luv ya!**

**XOXO**


End file.
